


Safe and sound

by rosalina2124



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Rickon get's hurt will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you goWhen all those shadows almost killed your lightI remember you said don't leave me here aloneBut all that's dead and gone and passed tonightJust close your eyes, the sun is going downYou'll be alright, no one can hurt you nowCome morning light, you and I'll be safe and soundDon't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fireThe war outside our door keeps raging onHold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, goneJust close your eyes, the sun is going downYou'll be alright, no one can hurt you nowCome morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound





	Safe and sound

Chapter one  
The feeling of a warm rough hand carding through my hair cuases me to startle as I try to relax,it’s just Robb. They finally came,I’ve been in a tough spot,I ran off in a fit of anger,and I should not have. I ended up at the crypt,Shaggy dog following me,I was alright until I fell,it’s wet and slick down there. I landed hard,I heard something pop in my shoulder,and then a great amount of pain. I tried to get up,but I couldn’t,too dizzy,and in too much pain. I cried at first,Shaggy dog staying with me,trying to keep me warm from the chill. I don’t know how long I have been down here,I tired to send him to go get help,but he wouldn’t leave me,I guess he felt like keeping me warm was more important. But I guess when I turned up missing,they came looking and had a good guess of where I’d be.

“Easy Rickon,we’ve got you little brother,what hurts”he asks looking me over with blue eyes,trying to determine what’s wrong as I see Jon approach me. “M-my shoulder,I fell hard and I heard a p-pop,then I I couldn’t move”I say as I feel him move my arm,it hurts bad. “Ok,it sounds like it’s dislocated little brother,we need to get you out of here before it get’s any colder”he says looking at Robb for confirmation. “I agree brother,I’m going to wrap your arm alright,it’ll help with the pain a bit until we get back”he says as I see him take off his scarf. I let him wrap it,wincing in pain,but it does helps a little bit. “I’m going to pick you up alright Rickon,I know it’ll hurt and I’m sorry for that”he says softly carding a hand through my hair,I’m scared and done,I just want to be back home where it’s warm and safe. “It’s ok Robb”I murmur as I let him put hands under my arms,bringing me towards him. He picks me up,it doesn’t hurt too bad,and I find myself laying my head against his shoulder. 

We go outside,into the chill,and I shiver,I have my coat,but it’s not enough as cold as it is. We get to the horses,and he hands me to Jon for a moment,so he can get on his,then he sets me in front of him. Then we take off towards home. It’s a fairly short ride back,maybe 20 minutes at most,but as much pain as I’m in,it feels longer than that. Before I know it we make it back home,and stop in front of the entrance to the castle. Jon get’s off his horse first,then he grabs me gently,picking me up as I let out a little whimper,my arm hurts when it’s jostled. “I know little brother,shh”he says as I feel him wipe away stray tears. Robb get’s off then he hands me to him,then he’s told to track down Master Luwin for help. 

“Shh I got you,I know it hurts Rickcon,I’ll make it better soon I promise”he says placing a warm rough hand against my back as we head inside. We make our way to my bedroom,at some point we bump into mother. “I see you found him,where was he”she asks as I feel her card a hand through my hair. “He was down in the crypt,he fell and hurt his shoulder Mother,I sent Jon to get Master Luwin”he says as we continue to make our way to my room as she nods. We get to my room,and once there he places me on the bed gently. Mother sits beside me,taking me in her arms,mindful of my shoulder. “Shush now,I got you my love,you’ll be alright,I’m here”she says softly,comforting me,I’m crying,I’m cold and in pain.

I see him stoke the fire,to get it warmer for me,then he places a fur over me. I calm down somewhat,calmed by her touch,and the warmth. I lay there quietly,letting them talk amongst themselves about what happened to me out there. At some point there is a knock at the door,and I see Robb get up to answer it,it’s Master Luwin. He comes in,and I hear them give an explanation of what happened to me. “I’ve heard you’ve hurt yourself pretty good lad,can you tell me what hurts exactly”he asks softly as I let mother sit me up a bit,so he can get a good look at me. “Just my shoulder,I felt something pop when I fell”I say sounding smaller than my 7 years,I’m just done at this point. “It sounds like you dislocated it lad,we’ll need to get it back in Lord Rickon,it’s going to hurt,but you’ll feel better after”he says softly as I feel Mother kiss me on the head to comfort. 

I see him beckon Robb over to me,to sort of help hold me,make this easier to get it done. He does,sitting on my other side,then it’s time. I feel him tug on my arm a bit then I feel and hear a loud pop,and I about scream,it hurts so bad. “Your doing great my love,you’re being my brave boy,it’s all done now Rickon,you can sleep now if you want,I’ll wake you when the tea is ready,it’ll help with the pain”she says softly as I rest against her chest,exhausted. “OK Mother”I say softly as I let her and Robb help me get under the furs,then she lays beside me. I start to drift off pretty quickly after this,exhausted from everything,and wondering if I’ll be alright,what will happen to me next.


End file.
